Lo que queda de mi
by Darlinland
Summary: “No porque un Vampiro te profese amor eterno, quiere decir que sea cierto. Todos los hombres son iguales humanos, Vampiros… Todos son iguales ó eso Pensaba,Lo quedaba de mi.”
1. Chapter 1

**What's left of me**

"**Lo que queda de mi" **

_Ellos... Eran mis amigos… Mi familia._

_Yo… Solo fui su juguete. La distracción. _

_Meses de tortura y de engañarme a mi misma… Siempre lo supe, nunca podria hacer la mitad de perfectos que ellos, solo soy una tonta y simple humana, no hago nada grandioso solo soy la torpe bella._

_Hace Dos años desde que me fui de Forks. Ya no me quedaba nada allí, solo dolor y de ese ya tenia suficiente._

_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido… Creo no cumplió su promesa porque aunque pase el tiempo y borre todo recuerdo de el. Yo siempre sabré que existió. _

_Pero la vida enseña, Y yo aprendí de mi hermosa tortura… Grandes lecciones._

"_No porque un Vampiro te profese amor eterno, quiere decir que sea cierto._

_Todos los hombres son iguales humanos, Vampiros… Todos son iguales ó eso Pensaba, Lo quedaba de mi."_


	2. El comienzo del Fin

**1.- El Comienzo del Fin.**

— _¡__Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza._

—_¡¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

—_Tienes razón —concedió él—._

—_¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías..._

**Mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse en la cama y con ellos mis sollozos y lamentos. **

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

— _¿__Tú... no... __Me__ quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No.__.__._

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

—_Si... es eso lo que quieres.__ Dije _

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

—_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto_, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

_Asentí de nuevo._

—_Lo haré —murmuré._

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

**Desperté como siempre con lágrimas en los ojos y entumecida tanto por dentro como por fuera ya mis gritos eran tan normales en casa que Charlie no intentaba calmarme**.

_**Desde hace 7 meses soy como un Cascaron vacio y ya todos están acostumbrados a eso.**_

_**4:30am**_

Ya no volvería a dormir, lo había intentado durante tanto tiempo que lo único que conseguí fue estar mas despierta.

Me levante y me prepare una ducha para intentar quitar tanto los recuerdos como los nudos en mi cuerpo. El agua siempre me calmaba aunque sea, solo un poco.

Cuando estuve lista baje tratando se hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Charlie tan temprano, fui bajando las escaleras pero una voz hizo que me detuviera... Era Charlie, hablando por teléfono.

"_**Renée Ya no aguanto mas esta situación estoy cansado de verla tan mal, ya basta que por culpa de ese bastardo ella llegue a este nivel."**_

_Sabia de lo que hablaba mi padre con Renée y no entiendo Porque lo culpaban a EL. Fue yo sola la que se engaño. _

"_**lo se, lo se... Pero ¿no crees que suficiente tiempo le hemos dado para que asimile la situación?"**_

"_**¡¡NO!!" no quiero que se vaya, la necesito aquí... No puedo vivir sin ella, pero aunque me duela…**_

_En ese instante me quede congela con las palabras de mi padre._

"_**Ya esta decido si no muestra cambios favorables este mes la enviare contigo, Demonios ya no se que hacer, La amo y me mata el que este asi y en vez de mejorar la veo mas hundida en la depresión día a día"**_

_**Esta bien, esta... bien. Suspiró "Pero ya estoy cansado de esta situación, me duele verla asi."**_

_Sabia que Charlie esta triste por mi todo lo que esta pasándome, pero escucharlo esta noche es lo que me hizo entrar en razón. Charlie no habla de sus sentimientos, ambos somos tan cerrados en ese aspecto sin embargo fue ese el detonante para detener esto. _

_Mis sentimientos por ellos y EL pueden Acabar conmigo, pero no les permitiría que acabara con mi familia._

_En algo si tuvo razón EL. _Charlie, me necesita y he de cuidarme por él. Puede que me cueste, tal vez sea una misión imposible pero lo intentare. Aunque haya sido solo una distracción para el y su familia, se que siempre por todo lo vivido, por todo el dolor habrá una marca en mi alma asi como hay una en mi piel.

Mi corazón estará en miles de pedazos y se que nunca encontrare muchas piezas.

Ellos fueron el comienzo de algo maravilloso en mi vida y cuando se fueron me dejaron se llevaron todo. Solo quedo bella, la muñeca rota, si esa es una palabra que me identifica bien "rota" porque puedes restaurar una muñeca si esta dañada pero nunca, una que este rota.

Pero daré lo mejor por ti Charlie, lo prometo. Lograre que ese comienzo llegue a su fin, solo espero no morir en el intento. Lo prometo.

Con ese pensamiento me fui nuevamente a mi habitación_**. **_Me senté de forma que mi espalda diera con la cabecera de mi cama, la pregunta era ¿como haría? Como comenzaría… No sabía como hacer, hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que me perturban y confunden

Ya eran las 7 am. Y no sabia como iba a hacer pero Ya lo tenía decidido, puede ser que tome tiempo, acostumbrarme pero lo intentaría… ¿Olvidarlo?, ¡Ja! Eso nunca lo hare, lo se. El siempre seria una parte de mi vida pero debo hacer lo que es mejor para mí, en estos momentos Charlie es más importante que yo y mi estúpido dolor, respire profundo y fui bajando las escaleras.

"Buenos días. Bella"

"Buenos días papá, ¿como amaneciste?"

"Bien, Gracias"

"Siéntate, ya te preparo el desayuno" prepare un poco de huevos con tocino para el y me serví un poco de cereales. La conversación fue nula como siempre, no es que tengamos una mala relación solo que ambos somos reservados y por mi actual estado de animo se ha hecho un poco mas profundo nuestro silencio, pero Charlie me miraba extrañado por mi comportamiento esta mañana, me pregunte si estaría tan mal que este simple gesto ha sido un gran acontecimiento.

Y la respuesta fue un si. Un rotundo ¡Si!

"Gracias, Bells. Estuvo delicioso"

"De nada papá, ¿que harás hoy?"

Umm, pensaba ir a la Push, iré a ver el partido con Billy.

"La Push, Hmm.… Te puedo acompañar, ya sabes para ver a Jacob, hace mucho que no se de el". Me observo pro un buen rato, extrañado

"Hmm. si te molesta no importa me quedare…."

¡NO!, no, no… Claro que no me molesta que vayas, estoy seguro que a Jake le gustara mucho verte. Suspire

"Ok, iré a cambiarme ¿y nos vamos si?"

Me limite a asentir. Este era un paso o eso creo hace mucho no salgo, solo lo hacia para ir al instituto y llenar la despensa cuando hacia falta y digamos que no interactuaba con nadie, las conversaciones en el eran tan de otro mundo para mi que ya ni intentaba fingir que prestaba atención, ya no tenia compañeros, creo que la única que no se burla y que me da mi espacio sigue siendo Angela.

Lleve los trastes a la cocina y empece a limpiar mientas Charlie se alistaba.

"Listo Bella… ¿Lista?"

"Si…" y supe que esa simple respuesta significaba más de lo que el sospechaba.


End file.
